school safety shocker
by Abi . Tandy
Summary: When a school takes safety too far,can broken rebel Maya Hart and her friends be able escape and rebuild their freedom? Or will it be too late and they be trapped in the enclosed padded room forever? Rated T because I don't know where it's going to go and it could take a darker turn in the future.


**This chapter was going to be quite short so I added part of the next chapter onto it so if it doesn't work tell**

 **me as I am open to constructive criticism.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I do not own girl meets world or it's characters I only own my idea.**

* * *

 _I know what you're thinking a bunch of kids are over-reacting but how would you react if you got trapped in a padded room for 8 hours a day and then had to be escorted by some guards outside?_

 _Of course,only some students in a certain class had to be here but it was still horrible for them and some felt more guilty than others especially rebel Maya Hart, who in her opinion started this whole thing._

 _You see,it all started when they did something they had always done (that they found fun) they had a food fight however this one was different,it was on flapjack Friday . As the food flew through the air Maya never thought to look at what she was throwing,a triangular flapjack,and before long it had reached it's mean girl target,Missy Bradford,the fakest girl there everything about her was fake from her pearly white smile to her flirting but even she didn't deserve this._  
 _She could almost see it now,the look on her face as the yummy weapon hit her cheek with powerful force,she never meant to hurt her but she still got punished and Principal Yancy still banned flapjacks._

 _You're probably wondering how did this lead to something so severe and utterly ridiculous as being locked up?_  
 _If you stay with me and listen you might just find out..._

* * *

For as long as she could remember Maya always had one parent,her mother though she had a habit of bringing home a new guy every week,and none of them were particularly pleasant so she had adapted a routine:Wake up at 6:00 ,get dressed, put school things in bag and phone and sketchpad,brush hair,tiptoe out of room and try not to make up the hungover man on the couch then grab a most likely rotten apple and leg it to Riley's to get the subway,Of course this could go very differently if she was unsuccessful and in fact woke up the man which usually ended up with:don't cry or show weakness when they yell,get to room as fast as can without worsening injuries,pile on makeup to cover anything up and text Riley to say ' I'll meet you there I woke up late'

Of course,this changed when Shawn Hunter came along and her mum , him and herself were all quite happy and she started to believe hope might not be for suckers but then the Hart family started to struggle with money and Shawn had to go back to work and travel again,which left her alone with her mum ,who just like Maya had always feared being left and soon became depressed and started to drink the money every night,like she used to.

During these nights Maya usually kept out of her way unless her mum forgot where they lived , but she couldn't always distance herself like she liked to,and sometimes she had to listen to her mother screaming 'you're the reason he left ,he hated you so he's never coming back!' over and over again so much that she started to believe it and her late night conversations with Shawn usually ended on:

Why are you talking to me?-MH

Because I care?-SH

Why?-SH

Maya?-SH

The things that happened started to take it's toll and she found herself distracted and unable to think straight so it was no surprise to anyone that she did that

and got in loads of trouble,the principal always was out to get her so the flapjack incident was his perfect excuse.

* * *

Of course the flapjack incident was only one of many that lead to where they were today and there was a lot building up to it if you come with me I can tell you how they got there and how they planned to regain their freedom.

* * *

 _ **please review! thanks for reading-Abi**_


End file.
